imerwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Hooks
for profiles and more room for details. ��= *Paired with stunning poise and breathtaking aesthetics, Kresselia Celaevana Moon's brutal and expeditious personality may come as quite the juxtapose. Notwithstanding rher chronic bouts of impassivity that encompass a huge amount of rher personality, rhe parted ways with Hogwarts in a socially functional fashion - kind of. Rhe may or may not have set off a few Greek fire bombs during a NEWT test for experiment reasons. Upon realizing that rhe had no wish to remain in Britain, the inventress uprooted rherself and plunked back down in South Korea. Rher twin brother's persistent, extrinsic motivation subsequently led rher to audition for Rainbow Bridge World. It was lucky rhe got in the first try, because there was a good chance rhe wouldn't have tried for another one. On the contrary, Kress eventually felt the tedium seep in and disavowed rher trainee status in favor of auditioning for JYP Entertainment. That, and the fact that rhe caused a bit of a stir in RBW and consequently got rher debut date pushed back. Lady Luck exasperatedly favored rher once more (or rhe was just simply too talented to pass up) and rhe made it. Having recently debuted, rhe has rher hands full with all the insipid activities that come with being in the industry and being dubbed as one of the most controversial tyros. While undeniably the silent one of rher group, Kress is still inciting quite the ruckus and is perfectly fine with that. Rhe doesn't know where rhe stands with a certain mad scientist, but rhe's also cool with that. **"So how does it feel to-" "I don't have emotions." **"Who else thinks ------ needs to lose more weight?" "So have you achieved that sick kind of perfection in your delusional mind yet?" **"Who eats the most?" "The imaginary dog." **"Can the snoring be that bad?" "Do your partner's friends say that too?" **"Alright, who do you think has the best skin?" "We're making pelts now, are we?" **Rhe's very open with rher orientations when questioned so haters better get out bc this is not the way to heteronormative society. **I'm still deciding on rher stage name. I'm thinking either Kel or Kevan bc trying to be gender neutral. Rher group is totally made up of squibs and witches (witch and wizard are arguably both gender neutral fight me). alSO MAYBE RESS(E) IS A POSSIBILITY? I suck at this rip *third strongest vocalist and fourth best dancer uvu *seven members. bye. *Socially inept, disorganized, and... tasteless? Rawiya Prunella Sassari (use nicknames accordingly) likes to think that she has "wing it" smarts and that she won't last long on her own. A question mark hovers over her every time Muggle sports and the normal, everyday things considered common knowledge rear their perplexing heads. Oversheltered and perhaps overprivileged since birth, Rain (for Europeans and Americans) is forever in a pickle whenever she attempts to expand her comfort zone. She shows minimum interest in the external world and favors letting her imagination run rampant within the borders of her bedroom. Despite her INFP friendly childhood, she's not exactly your spoiled child stereotype and on occasion is the complete opposite. Contrary to her procrastination frequency, she excels when she decides to get going. Her grades shilly-shally from average to outstanding, but she'll tell you that's the internet deprivation culling out her distractions. Stranded in her second year at Hogwarts, the awkward Gryffindor has been trying to get in the good graces of socializing while throwing her trademark shade on the side. **She hates curfew. She abhors the notion of being restricted by time and is no fan of the class schedules either. Whenever she finds it convenient, she drives through the loopholes. Expect to find her fast asleep in the Kitchen or the Great Hall and other nooks and crannies. **She firmly adheres to her belief that there has to be a God or Gods, though she is skeptical about religion. She currently considers herself a theist and is definitely looking into polytheism and pantheism. **Her least favorite class is Transfiguration. She skips it every time she thinks it can go unnoticed. It's not the math / logic connection (she didn't do algebraic calculus and that crap at age ten for nothing), but more of the teacher. **"I wish I could just like plug into the nearest electrical socket and never have to eat again. Much more convenient." *A felicitous name and past is uncommon to say the least, but Ruiko Takayama holds a very reluctant claim to both. Having grown up in the treacherous mountains of Japan and grown into a life seeped in loss, the cute first year is far from the easygoing facade she likes to wrap about her shoulders. Her world view is respectively unusual for one so young, but she hides that behind the delinquent sprees she often finds herself in. **Never practices spells but for some fooking reason still does everything correctly whenever she needs to use them. **Her only consistent grades are in Astronomy and in the future, Divination (pun unintended). Everything else is as unpredictable as a broken wand. **Frequently suffers from migraines and head-centered injuries. **Even without her clairvoyance, she is extraordinarily good at guessing. **She frankly dislikes superstitions. *apollo *sabina **is too busy being cute with cait and looking after sofia + bludgering the haters *rehna **has two kids, both adopted **terribly clumsy is a walking trip jinx *kiyomi even tho it's possible she isn't staying **brING IN THE POLYGAMY THAT IS ALL **she micromanages everything. she'll back off if people make it clear that it's not welcome. **She can go through hours of grueling Quidditch sessions and can still stand through hours of conversation afterwards. She powers down when she's alone and exhausted. It's an extrovert thing, probably. **She has a daughter, but tl;dr she thinks her daughter is dead whilst her sibling Kaede suddenly has one. Both of them are under the impression that the niece/daughter is really Kaede's. **Too levelheaded for her own good. **Has probably accomplished more in a day than most people in a lifetim *neassa *kATE BE MAKING A COMEBACK **note to self ask pearl about sharing ashley uvu *Vaughn **I might actually feel bad for putting you through hell, oopsie. **PIXIE STIX *Born No So-Ri as the middle child of a fugitive, Lou No has developed a distinctive taste for the more visceral joys of life and possesses a bad habit of being jailbait to boot. She accepts all three of her names as an adequate way to address her, but solves the tangle of confusion in her social life by introducing herself as Lou. Quirky, uninhibited, and slightly driven by her hormones, the excitable Ravenclaw is the last person you would expect to be vindictively funny with her revenge tactics. Though the Sorting Hat might have overlooked it, her slippery tongue makes for some great make out sessions and narrow detention escapes. She spends a significant portion of her time black screening and trying to get her older brother Ty laid. (He just needs some fun time to loosen up, she swears.) The only time she permits people to lay a finger on either of her siblings is when they are doing it inapropriately with the sibling's permission. Anything else is bound to confirm their untimely demise. |-|��= *aka me af Category:Characters (DARP) Category:Omnia Lesvos